Future Avatar Oneshots
by rsh13
Summary: A set of future oneshots of Avatar. There will be some Tokka, of course, and Kataang, possibly some Ty Laru and Maiko. Maybe some others. Rated for some language. I'm going to post this story under complete but I'll probably add more. ON HIATUS
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: Nope, I really don't own Avatar, if so, Tokka would've canon.

A/N

Well, alrighty, this is like a like um, bunch of like oneshots of after war Avatar. Like yeah. Okay, I'm done with saying unnecessary 'like's. Not drinking Mountain Dew has done something to me. I'm even more hyper than before. Oh no! But anyway, this is some oneshots of future Avatar that have nothing to do with each other. So one may be way after the war and the next may be no too long after it. Here's a one I posted on my deviantart account at rsh13./. This is probably about three years later or so. Somewhere within that timeline.

* * *

"Hey Toph, did you see Katara lately?" Sokka asked Toph who was now his secret lover, sitting down on the log next to her.

"No not really Snoozles." Toph replied.

"Oh yeah, blind. Do you know where she is?"

"I think she went off with Twinkle Toes."

"To do what?"

"I don't know. They're probably showing their affection for each other." He stared wide-eyed at her. Was she joking or was she serious? If so, Aang was probably going to get hell from Sokka.

"Aang's going t-"

"I was joking. They're probably just making out or something."

"Where did they go anyway?"

"I don't know. They probably didn't want you to know though."

"But-"

"Just calm down Snoozles. You know Sugar Queen wouldn't do anything drastic."

"But what if they do?"

"Will this calm you down?" She reached up to his level and embraced him in a kiss.

"Well, not exactly." He answered after they broke away.

"Then what will calm you down?"

"Uh."

"What have you two been up to while we were gone?" Aang asked as he and Katara came walking nonchalantly back to the campsite.

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked the two getting overprotective of his sister.

"Sokka, calm down. I am seventeen now. You really should stop the overprotective act now." Katara concluded, "Besides, I'm sure you've got a girlfriend. After all, you've broke up with Suki three years ago."

"No, no one at all." He knew Toph could sense he was lying, but she was the one he was lying about.

"Toph is he lying?" Katara asked the blind earthbender.

"Nope, he's lying." Toph also lied.

"You two are hiding something." Katara concluded.

"No, of course not, nothing at all." Sokka replied.

"Yep, Sokka's right, for once." Toph added.

"Katara, don't start anything. Let's go." Aang said. Then he and Katara went off to somewhere else no one knew where they were going to.

"That was close." Toph whispered to Sokka.

"Yeah. We need to hide our little secret a little better." He responded.

* * *

A/N

Well, there's the first one. There may be some more I'll use from my deviatnart account. Any I add on this account will be added to it if they aren't already on there. So, if you guys want to read a multi-chaptered after the war story of mine, here's the first chapter, rsh13./art/Life-After-The-War-Chapter-One-95314067. I may add it on here later. But that'll probably be after I'm not too lazy to change some part of the document. But there should be more soon.


	2. NO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N

Sorry it took me a little while to add a new one.

* * *

"C'mon Toph, we should actually tell them. I mean we have been keeping it our love a secret for about three and a half years." Sokka begged. Toph had no idea why he had brought the subject up. They were arguing again about the fact that they hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet.

"No Sokka. Why do you even want anybody to know anyway?" Toph asked.

"Just in case anything happens, you know?"

"I'm not going to become 'you know'."

"But you never kn-"

"They would figure it out if anything did happen alright? Katara would probably be the one telling me that I am in the first place."

"But what if they thought we were jacked up cactus juice?"

"Let me get this straight for you, there aren't any cactuses around here, so how could we get jacked up cactus juice?"

"We took Appa out to the dessert and drank then came back."

"Sokka, you wouldn't be able to fly Appa back."

"Oh yeah. But they would find ano-"

"Nothing will happen alright."

"Alright. But I still think you should think ab-"

"No!"

"Fine."

* * *

A/N

That was short I know, please don't get upset. Also just to let you know, I may use this in Life After The War.

Spoiler for Life After The War

Something will happen. ;)


	3. Sokka Explains

A/N

So this idea came to me when I tuned past the window and I saw a glimpse the moon when I was about to go back downstairs after getting a shower. I'm not really sure why though. But anyway, I wanted to write this A.S.A.P. Also just you know, Yue is Sokka and Toph's twelve-year-old daughter. So, I just wanted to mention that.

* * *

Yue sat in the grass looking up at the full moon. She had always been so interested in it for some reason.

"You know, you're named after the moon spirit?" Her father, Sokka, came over and sat next to her.

"No I didn't. I have a question, why?" She asked.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I wouldn't mind listening."

"Alright then, when your uncle Aang was trying to find a waterbending master to teach him-"

"Wait, I thought Aunt Katara taught him waterbending."

"She did some. But as I've already told you, your aunt was the only waterbender on our tribe, so she had to teach herself. She didn't know everything. Now if I may continue."

"Yes please."

"Anyway, we went to the Northern Water Tribe to find your uncle Aang a waterbending teacher, and I'm not a bender so I had no choice but to wander around, and there she was, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen-"

"What about Mom?"

"I said one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Now I'm going to continue alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay, she was the Northern Water Tribe Princess, named Yue. Something had gone wrong when she was born. So they put her in the Spirit Water under the full moon, her black hair had turned white, so her parents had named her Yue after the moon spirit. While I was there, I had fallen for her-"

"What did Mom do?"

"She hadn't joined our group yet."

"Oh, that's good, she told me how she had a problem with Suki before you and Mom got together."

"Yes, now let me continue, as I had said, I had fallen for her, but one problem, she was engaged. But she didn't love him though, it was arranged. She had fallen for me too, but she wanted to be good to her engagement, but eventually I had volunteered when the Fire Nation attacked it. But I was taken away from fighting to make sure Yue had stayed safe. Some weird guy named Admiral Zhao had killed one of the two fish in the Spirit Water, the one that stands for the moon, Yue had felt that she owned the moon spirit her life, since she had been saved by the moon, she gave up her life and became the moon spirit she is tonight. That's why your name is Yue, after-"

"One of your old flames."

"I guess you could put it that way."

"But why am I an earthbender with a Water Tribe name?"

"Well there was no way to tell if you would be able to bend and if so if it would be waterbending or earthbending."

"Oh."

"You'd better get going to go to sleep soon."

"Do I have to Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She moped back to camp.

"I'll never forget you Yue." He then followed his daughter back to camp.

* * *

A/N

That's not Toph and Sokka's only kid, they have a son, Falton, who's three years older than Yue. So yeah I wanted to write this before I forgot.


	4. Family Love

Disclaimer: Nope, guess what, I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Rating: G  
Show: Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Toph felt her son tug on the bottom of her gauchos. How she loved him. She still treated the others like she used to when she was twelve, even though she was now nineteen and was now a parent. She treated her son and her niece like the toddlers they were, but she even treated her husband the way she did when they were younger. Her husband was still the complaining, meat-loving, sarcastic teen, now adult, he always had been.

She 'looked' down at Falton. "What is it baby?" She asked.

"Daddy's weird." Two-year-old Falton answered.

She bent down and picked him up, "I know but put up with him, I'm sure you can."

"Nuh-uh."

"What makes you think he's so weird?"

"He keep asking me if want little brother or sister."

Toph shook her head. Sokka had asked her if she wanted anymore children a couple months before, which she had answered that she wouldn't mind. Sokka had probably felt that he should ask Falton, even though couple had tried a couple times but nothing seemed to happen yet.

"Oh, that." Toph replied, "So how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. Already have Kia." Falton answered.

Toph felt a little hurt, "Kia's your cousin. But wouldn't you like to have a little brother or sister?"

"Sure. Are you and Daddy gonna have a baby?"

"No Falton, not yet. But hopefully soon though."  


"There you are Falton." Sokka walked over to his son and his wife. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his son's hair.

"You know Snoozles, Falton told me what he really thinks of you." Toph told her husband sort of playfully.

"So what do you really think of me Falton?" Sokka asked.

"You're weird." Falton answered.

"Hey you three, Katara told me to come tell you dinner's ready." Aang came walking over with one-year-old Kia on his shoulders.

"Yeah, dinner's ready." Kia added.

"Alright." Sokka replied.

"You hungry Falton?" Toph asked while the three walked back to camp.

"You know it." He answered. She smiled.

"Hopefully Katara made something meat related, I'm starving." Sokka said.

"Let's go you two." Toph told her husband and her son.


	5. Kids

Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Avatar, are you surprised still?

A/N  
This is extremely short. But anyway just read it.

* * *

One-year-old Yue ran around the campsite, she wobbled because she still didn't have the hang of it.

"Come here Yue." Her father, Sokka, told the young girl. She wobbled/ran over to him happily, but before she made it over to him, she fell. She started to cry. Sokka ran over to his daughter.

"It's alright." He picked her up. Upon hearing her daughter's cry, Toph also ran over to her daughter. Toph ignored her husband and took Yue from his arms.

"Here, here baby, it'll be alright." Toph cooed, which Yue immediately calmed down.

"Why doesn't she calm for me?" Sokka asked.

"You're her father, you still have Falton."

"But he prefers you too."

"Sokka, what are you saying."

"I want one that'll like me more."

"Sokka we are not having another baby."

"Mommy." Falton tugged on his mother's gauchos.

"Come here sweetie." Toph picked up her son also.

"See what I mean?" Sokka asked.

"I'm sure at least one of them will change later. Yue will probably become Daddy's Little Girl." Toph teased.

"Mommy, more time with me." Falton begged.

Toph smiled, "What about your daddy?"

"I told you, he's weird." Falton answered. At hearing this, Sokka frowned.

"Why don't you spend some time with Daddy for a while?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun wouldn't it Falton?" Sokka asked.

"Fine." Falton answered. Toph handed Sokka Falton. Toph really loved her life despite her blindness; she had what she found a perfect husband, and the perfect kids.

* * *

A/N  
So tell me how you like this one. I have a problem I know, I love the relationship between the Tokka family. Yue does eventually become a Daddy's Girl. Again, tell how you like this.


End file.
